


First Quest - Violet POV

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons tropes, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Lmao what a nerd





	First Quest - Violet POV

She knew she was young but she also knew she was the dang best witch in south valley! A level 1 witch was definitely able to quest on her own. 

So she thought really really hard about what she wanted her first quest to be. She wasn’t old enough to go to a tavern… she didn’t have disguise self as a spell to be taller. But there wasn’t even a quest board to look at so what was she gonna do? 

Suddenly, she remembered some people do quests for the gods. She knew her mommy was one so maybe she- 

Oh yeah! 

Now Violet got really excited, hopping up and grabbing her wand. There was the lost queen! Of course, mommy had a sister and if Violet could find her, that would be so good! Maybe she’d even bring her mommy to her and she’d get to see her again. 

Violet bounds outside, rushing to the graveyard. Of course, the only people who see the gods are the dead so she’ll camp out there! 

It takes aaaaall day, but she remembered that a few of the soldiers today were going to be taken care of by granny Mabel when night falls so she waits alllll day to see granny. 

Violet is poking a stick into the dert, writing her incantations when a breeze comes through the graveyard, she shivers, suddenly frightened. She hopes she can get back to daddy. 

Just as violet starts to leave, a heavy landing startles her, and she jumps as she sees a big hulking figure. Oh no! Her daddy said there’s monsters and she didn’t listen! 

The monster creeps over the graves, closer and closer o violet. She only had one chance; it hasn’t seemed to smell her yet….

Violet leaps out with a warcry, running straight over the beast and scrambles to the village but she trips, and she falls. Oh oh oh no!!!! 

She waits, expecting the beast to get her but al she hears is a soft “dearie?” Violets eyes open and when she looks up, she realizes the beast isn’t a beast at all; the paladin granny Mabel is there! 

“Oh boy, hi!” Violet waves from the ground. “I’ve been looking for you.” Granny crosses her arms, with a very sad look on her face. 

“Dearie, what are you doing here! You startled me and yourself, I expect!” Granny helps violet up and helps dust her off. “I don’t suppose you want to go home, do you?” Violet considers it then shakes her head 

“Nope! I’m gonna go on a quest.” Granny chuckles and looks really really sad. 

“Alright dearie, one quest and then you go to bed.” Violet smiles huge up at her. 

“Okay. Let’s find the lost princess!” Granny looks confused but violet just hurried over to the soldiers graves from earlier today. “Maybe you should bring them.” Violet says sadly. “They need to go to the underworld, right?” Granny walks over slowly and nods her head. 

“I’m afraid so. They were noble, wrrent they?”. granby come over and kneels beside the graves, digging around in the dirt. 

as she does, violrt watches misty magic looking stuff but almost more magic if that were possible, stir around and take form above the freshly placed earth. they take the form of the soldiers, but whole. 

after another minute, granny gathers one in her arms and hugs it. she does the same with the other. when she does, they both wake up and grnany mabel smiles at them. 

“lets take a walk, shall we?”. Violet follows behind, hardly listening as Granny talks about the soldiers, what happened to them, and where they were going. violet didnt know them that well, but she looked at them now, remembering their faces. Ghosts looked a lot like humans, she thinks. 

when the ghosts finally stop, the group had found their way to a sweet lake, flowing gently down and away on a river heading into a cluster of rocks. 

The ghosts thank Granny Mabel before dissipating, their forms melting and floating away, almost as if they were carried by the river. 

“There we go,” granny sighs. “That’s the end of this adventure my dear. Let’s go home.” Violet stays still, stubborn. 

“No” she insists. “We were looking for the lost princess.” 

“No honey, we were just helping these men find their way home.” Mabel shrugs. “This is it.”

“No” Violet pulls away when Mabel puts an arm on her shoulder and she rushes to the edge of the lake. “Even if that’s what we were doing, they didn’t make it yet,” she insists. Granny was dumb. Couldn’t she see the souls went that way? 

“Dear, please be careful!” Granny hesitantly follows as Violet scrambled to the rocks and stares at it, thinking. 

“I know!” Violet pulls out her wand and thinks really hard. It’s probably a spell she can do… she casts knock. 

Nothing happens. 

“Awwwwww!!” Violet crosses her arms, disappointed. “I might not be a high enough level…”

Granny can see the disappointmente and Hestiatates…. 

“I suppose, I can try…” granny the paladin using her strength of 40. 

She pries at the rock and it takes more energy than she thought it would but slowly, she shifts the rocks and oh shoot, whats that? She hears shouting. 

When she finally pulls the rock away completely, Violet sees someone with blue hair and someone with sunglasses but neighther of them looks like a princess to her so she goes past all the adults and heads along the path. 

“Dearie, wait for me!” Violet hears behind her. 

Together, the pair wander through the tunnel and theres a lot of darkness. Vivolet can’t really see and when she stumbles, granny mabel simply picks her up. 

They travel through some weird area, the paladin protecting her small witch and when violet almost drowns, she knows granny Mabel heals her. shes a little disappointed her own healing spells won’t be strong until she’s a level two but she does watch what granny Mabel does. 

She…. feels weird. Her tummy hurts. But she can’t stop now, she had to find the princess! 

Violet looks around a bit more when granny looks at a bloody stream and when a big fish jumps Out, she can’t help but jump. Weird. 

She asks granny about her auntie princess, and doesn’t really know the words. She wishes adults wouldn’t use big words like“Wea-ther-woo-man”. 

When granny asks violet what they should do next, she almost jumps with joy. A puzzle! A real part of the quest! 

When Mabel says she should cross her eyes, she does and then they are in a new place. Wowwwww magic puzzles! 

Then granny holds onto her and won’t let go whcih annoys violet. She’s basically on an adult and this is her quest! 

She tries to ask some of the pretty colored people (they have weird hair like her!$ if they knrow where the lost princess is but they all seem to ignore her. :( 

Granny Mabel scoops her up aagin and OH MY GODH HERS PALADID CAN FLY SHE IS A STRONG SUBSECTION PALADID THATS COOL. 

There are some monsters over some way but violet isn’t afraid anymore. She’s so excited to be travelking! 

When they land on a pretty little island, violet can’t help but admire the tree the most and when granny puts her down, she goes over, touching the bark gently. It’s s very big, old tree and she can almost feel a pulse under the bark. It feels like magic and life. 

She doesn’t know how long she stands there but when she feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns, peaceful. 

There’s… the princess. She knows because she’s the only other person violet had ever seen with perple haír. Shelooks very surprised to see violet. The small girl smiles. “Hi.” 

“Hi! What’s your name?” Violet has to think for a second. 

“I’m violet.” The princess seems shocked but violet just hugs her. “My mom said you were gone for a long time so I went on a quest to find you.” The princess hugs her back and after the adults say a few more things, they’re flying back! 

Violet still likes how her paladin Can fly. 

She wonders what the princess is actually. 

On the flight she asks, “what’s your name?” The princess seems startled, but answers “violet.” 

“Yes?” She asks. 

“No” the princess seems flustered. “I am also violet.” 

“Oh” violet considers that for a moment. “I guess I can share.” 

Violet smiles up at princess violet and starts telling her about how much her mom missed her…. and starts asking about all of her cool adventures like when she was a little witch too! 

Princess Violet doesn’t seem to know about being a witch but she did have powers and she also went on trips with granny and that makes violet so happy to know she was just like her auntie! 

As they fly, violet let’s herself wonder what Will happen in the futrue, where Granny was taking her. It was definitely daytime now, her dad was going to be very worried but for now, she wasn’t scared, she was safe and she was with her family; soon she’d be with her mom. 

Everything felt like it was going to be great. 

Spoiler alert it won’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao what a nerd


End file.
